


One Angel

by Kayllama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an alpha, M/M, Smut, Stiles is a Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayllama/pseuds/Kayllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Angel

"Fucking hell!" Stiles screamed as Derek pounded into his prostate. He was trying so hard to contain his angel wings. He didn't wan't Derek seeing them and running away in fear, but they were about to come out. He could feel his orgasm building up, but since he had supernatural strength in his abdomen, he could hold it in for a longer period of time. 

"You like that?" Derek whispered into his ear. "Y-yes! Derek! Fuck, p-please, fuck me h-harder!" Derek fulfilled his lust filled pleas. He went all the way out and slammed back into Stiles as hard as he could. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES, DEREK!" Stiles shouted. All of they're clothes were ripped to shreds all over Stiles' room. He was going to have to pick those up later. "Shit..." Stiles mumbled. He moaned loudly as Derek continued to hit his prostate every time he slid back it with ease. 

Stiles' wings were bound to come out any second. "Stiles! Fuck, baby!" Derek moaned. Stiles lightly punched him on the back to signal to switch positions. Derek got the memo from they're other fucks. He rolled over so that Stiles was sitting on top of him, riding him and Derek was below him.

Stiles stopped for a moment to breathe. "Derek..." He whispered. "I'm not going to be able to hold out much lon-OHMYGOD!" He shouted while biting his wrist. Derek had taken Stiles by the waist, lifted him up and slammed him back down on Derek's rock hard cock. Derek let Stiles take control. Stiles started bouncing up and down on Derek's cock. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. 

"FUCK! DEREK, YES! YES, PLEASE BABY!" This was by far the best fuck he had ever experienced.

Stiles was so fucking close. His muscles clenched up around Derek's cock, and with one last powerful thrust he came all over Derek's stomach, with Derek. Long and hard they came, and when Stiles did, his dim, shadowy wings revealed themselves to the world.

"Oh my god." Stiles said, on the verge of tears. "No..." He whimpered. He looked down to Derek's face. He couldn't tell if he was afraid or disgusted. Probably both. "Derek..." Stiles said, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I'm...s-sorry..." He choked out. 

Stiles was about to get off of Derek, but all of the sudden he was pulled down and face-to-face with glowing red eyes. "It's okay, Stiles. You're okay." Derek said calmly.


End file.
